Tu veux parier ?
by ERDNASSAC
Summary: Slash Steve / Bucky Homophobes dehors ! - Tony qui tombe sur le carnet de croquis de Steve et qui l'ouvre ... C'était sur que ça finirait mal ... Surtout pour Clint ! Tous les paris de Stark ne sont pas bons à prendre, notamment lorsqu'ils concernent Steve et un certain Soldat d'Hiver ... (LEMON)


_Je suis de retour ! Et en attendant la suite d'Ames Soeurs (pour celles et ceux qui lisent également celle-ci ... OUI je vais finir par la terminer ! No panic !) je vous propose une autre fiction ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _ **Oh ! Il contient un LEMON ! Et il s'agit également d'un One-Shot (enfin si on veut ...) donc il n'aura pas de suite !**_

 _Bonne lecture_

« Tony ! Rends-moi ça !

C'était Steve qui venait de crier, s'étant relevé violemment du canapé, sur lequel il était avachi depuis presqu'une heure, parce que l'autre venait de lui piquer son carnet de dessin.

Anthony Edward Stark, aucunement gêné, esquiva le Captain et ouvrit le carnet. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans ... Et il ne fut pas déçu !

« Heh Captain t'es plutôt doué pour un fossile ! Tu sais que maintenant on peut dessiner avec l'informatique ?

« Merci Tony, mais les vieilles méthodes me conviennent très bien ... Soupira le premier Avengers, essayant toujours de récupérer le carnet. Tu peux me le rendre maintenant ?

« Oui oui ... Fit-il sans le regarder. Hey mais attends ! Pourquoi j'suis pas dedans ?! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il faisait rapidement défiler les pages.

Steve poussa un nouveau soupire, à fendre l'âme. Était-ce si difficile de garder quelque chose pour soi dans cette tour ?

« Tu es déjà tellement narcissique, je n'ai pas voulut en rajouter. Répondit-il simplement, faisait éclater de rire Natasha qui suivait l'échange verbal depuis le bar de la cuisine ouverte.

« La ferme Nat'. Bon d'accord, j'te le rends ... (Il le tendit vers l'autre avant de le ramener brusquement vers lui) ... à condition que tu me dessines, moi dans toute ma splendeur !

« D'accord (Captain America roula des yeux alors qu'il récupérait enfin ce qu'il considérait presque comme son journal intime). Tu n'as qu'à trouver une pose ainsi qu'un endroit où tu aimerais posé, et je m'arrangerais pour te faire ça.

Ca n'amusait pas Steve, celui-ci préférant largement croquer ses amis à leur insu, quitte à leur montrer plus tard s'il en avait l'occasion. Il détestait l'idée d'être obligé, surtout lorsque ça concernait sa passion.

Tony, lui, était ravi. Il était en train d'exposer à Natasha (ou peut-être était-ce à lui même qu'il parlait ... Avec Tony, on n'est jamais sûr ...) à quel point il pourrait être encore plus magnifique qu'il ne l'était s'il posait avec son armure à demi-ouverte au milieu de son canapé. Steve allait repartir vers sa chambre pour cacher ses croquis, espérant que Tony finirait par oublier, lorsque celui-ci interrompit son monologue quelques secondes avant de lancer :

« Ou à demi nu aussi, ça pourrait être mal. Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir c'est quelque chose que le Captain maîtrise assez bien ...

Le-dit Captain se retourna vers Iron Man, lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve. Ce con avait vraiment tout regarder !

« Dans tes rêves Stark !

« Oh aller Steve ! Je suis sûr que ...

Mais Steve ne sut jamais ce dont était si sûr Tony car, à ce moment-là, l'alarme de la tour se déclencha. Une voix enregistrée répétait en boucle les mots « Alerte ! Intrus détecté » alors que Tony perdait enfin son sourire.

« Jarvis, fit-il en redevenant sérieux. Situation.

« Un seul intrus, à l'entrée de la tour Monsieur. Mes scans ne détectent aucune arme sur lui.

« Pas d'arme ? Répéta Iron Man alors qu'il avait presqu'entièrement revêtu son armure. Dans ce cas pourquoi l'alarme s'est-elle mise en route ?

« L'intrus est classé parmi les 10 ennemis des Avengers.

« Et de qui ... ?

Steve ne put cependant pas terminer de poser sa question car le signal sonore se coupa d'un seul coup. N'ayant pas eu le temps de revêtir sa tenue de guerre, il ne portait que son bouclier accroché dans son dos.

« Bordel Jarvis, s'énerva Tony au travers de l'armure.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Intervint Clint qui avait rejoint le groupe avec Thor et Bruce.

« L'ennemi vient de perdre connaissance Monsieur.

« Mais où est-il alors ?

« Il n'a pas bougé, il est toujours devant l'entrée de la tour Monsieur.

« Mais va-t-on enfin savoir à qui on a à faire oui ou non ?! Tonna Steve, plus vigoureusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

« Il s'agit du Soldat d'Hiver, Monsieur Rogers, aussi connu sous le nom de James Barnes.

« Bucky ?!

Tony était sidéré. Déjà que sa tour, son « bébé », était occupée à titre quasi gracié presque toute l'année par les autres héros, voilà que maintenant elle faisait office d'hôpital. À croire que c'était devenu un auspice !

Au travers des vitres teintées qui séparaient l'infirmerie, située au 21ème étage, du couloir, il avait tout le loisir d'observer le nouvel arrivant. Lorsque Jarvis les avait mis au courant de son identité, Steve s'était littéralement précipité vers l'entrée. Son meilleur ami des années 40 était dans un état épouvantable et, sans demander son avis à Tony, il avait ordonner qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Stark avait simplement pu suggérer qu'on l'attache non sans un regard noir du Captain, et depuis il attendait. Bruce avait fait tous les examens nécessaires grâce au nec plus ultra de l'imagerie médicale acquise par Stark et ils attendaient les résultats, qui avaient été envoyé par l'homme vert vers des spécialistes de médecine. Du moins, Bruce et Steve attendaient ces résultats, lui était d'avantage intéressé par le bras de métal du Soldat d'Hiver qui était capable d'arrêter presque tout et n'importe. Il avait demandé à Jarvis d'enquêter en parallèle pour découvrir ses points forts et ses points faibles. Ainsi il pourrait renforcer son armure et acquérir de nouvelles informations sur son ennemi.

« J'ai transféré tout ce que vous vouliez sur votre ordinateur personnel Monsieur.

« Bien, allons voir ça dans ce cas.

Il tourna les talons, laissant le nouvel arrivant dans sa chambre où se trouvait déjà Steve qui n'avait pas décollé depuis qu'on y avait emmené l'autre.

Bucky était dans le comas, c'était ce qu'avait pu sans peine déduire Bruce lorsqu'il avait commencé son examen. Le Captain se doutait que son ancien ami finirait par reprendre conscience alors il restait là, refusant obstinément de bouger.

Banner lui avait emmené à manger. L'assiette était toujours sur la table, froide depuis quelques temps déjà.

Son regard était fixé sur le corps étendu devant lui. Il n'avait que très peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, sur l'héliporteur, un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Ses cheveux étaient toujours portés mi-longs mais ils étaient gras et poisseux de ce qui était vraisemblablement du sang. Sa peau, naturellement halée, étaient couvert à certains endroits de tâches plus sombres qui suggéraient la présence de crasse. Visiblement, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche. Il portait des vêtements mal proportionnés ainsi qu'un immense par-dessus qui était élimé jusqu'à la corde. Ils sentaient le sale et l'alcool. Il s'agissait surement de vêtements trouvés dans la rue. Steve se dit avec consternation qu'il aurait très bien pu le croiser sur un trottoir sans même le reconnaître.

Bruce avait retiré l'imperméable pour pouvoir mieux observé les dégâts et avait ainsi dévoilé un corps déformé par les os qui avait perforés la peau. Il n'était pas dans un état épouvantable ... il était dans un état critique ! Bruce n'avait trouvé que pour seule explication qu'il avait du passer sous une voiture ... voire sous un bus ! Il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi à atteindre la tour après ça.

Les yeux de Steve s'étaient immédiatement posés sur le bras métallique de son ami lorsque celui-ci avait été libéré de son écrin de vêtements. Il ne l'avait pas lâché depuis. Le moignon qui reliait le métal au reste du corps était recouvert de cicatrices. Apparemment, la cicatrisation avait été difficile, le corps ayant du rejeter le bras étranger. Il voulut poser sa main dessus, comme pour lui faire comprendre à son ami qu'il était là, mais il se retint et son bras retomba mollement à ses côtés.

Il l'avait cherché pendant presqu'un an. Il avait parcouru les cinq continents, traqué un à un les derniers membres d'Hydra, et était même retourné dans son quartier d'enfance, sans jamais le retrouver. Et voilà que celui-ci débarquait comme une fleur au bas de la tour ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Son regard se fit plus lointain alors qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Lors de ce fameux voyage en train où tout avait basculé ... Où _il_ avait basculé ... Tout était entièrement de sa faute, il le savait et ce sentiment de culpabilité n'avait fait qu'augmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve enfin et qu'il atteigne son paroxysme : il était responsable de sa mutilation, de tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Il en avait presque arrêté de dormir la nuit ...

Il n'avait jamais été un héros. Bucky si. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, l'hébergeant sur son canapé, l'entraînant dans toutes sortes de soirées pour le forcer à voir du monde, lui remontant le moral lorsque rien n'allait plus, ... Il était grand. Il était fort. C'était un homme d'action. C'était un excellent militaire. Il avait mené plusieurs raids, sauvés des centaines d'hommes, s'était fait torturé pour son pays. Et il avait presque sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la sienne ... James Barnes était un héros. Qu'était Steve à côté ? Il n'avait jamais fait le poids face à lui. Il était petit. Il était chétif. Il n'intéressait pas grand monde (notamment la gente féminine) et son entrée dans l'armée avait été refusée un nombre incalculable de fois. Il n'était qu'un simple garçon qui avait pris un sérum et qui avait commencé sa carrière militaire par de la propagande, remontant le moral des troupes qui perdaient de plus en plus d'hommes. Il était un homme de scène. Un symbole. Une création scientifique. Lui qui avait fait remarquer à Tony qu'il ne valait pas grand chose sans sa précieuse armure n'était définitivement pas mieux …

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. C'est lui qui aurait du tomber du train. C'était à Bucky de devenir Captain America. Pas le Soldat d'Hiver. Pas l'être froid, sans pitié, sans coeur, entraîné à tuer, maintenu en vie à coup d'électrochocs et de congélation qu'il avait en face de lui. Les membres d'Hydra qu'il avait interroger ... voire torturer pour certains lui avait tout raconté. Il avait rendu son estomac la première fois. Au cinquième récit, il avait frappé si fort l'homme face à lui que sa tête était partie s'écraser contre le mur, dix mètres plus loin.

Il était devenu moins gentil. C'est l'une des premières choses que lui avaient dit les Avengers lorsqu'il avait fini par rentrer, au bout d'un an de recherches infructueuses. Parce qu'il ne faisait pas de pitié avec ses ennemis. Parce qu'il était moins enclin à la seconde chance. Il s'était muré un certain temps dans le silence avant de se remettre à agir de nouveau normalement. Il avait recommencé à s'entraîner, à sourire, à rire même, mais son regard était sans cesse voilé de tristesse et des cernes se creusaient toujours plus sous ses yeux. Il avait fini par perdre le sommeil.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Steve crut voir un mouvement au niveau des doigts de son ancien ami. Fixant son regard sur sa main, il pensa avoir rêvé lorsque le phénomène se reproduisit au niveau de l'autre main. Bucky était sur le point de reprendre conscience. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux. Les prunelles bleus fixèrent d'abord la pièce. Son regard était vaseux et interrogatif : il ne semblait pas se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là. Elles finirent par rencontrer celles de Steve auxquelles elles s'accrochèrent un instant. Et avant que le blond n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, le brun s'était jeté sur lui, le renversant de la chaise où il était assis depuis presque une demi-journée. Allongé au sol, Bucky tentait, malgré la chaîne qui lui entravait le pied et le tenait résolument accroché au lit, d'étrangler Steve. La poigne autour de son cou était si forte que le Captain commençait déjà à changer de couleur.

« Bucky … lâ … che … moi … J't'en … prie …

Les pupilles du Soldat de l'Hiver étaient entièrement dilatées et animée d'une rage sans nom. Sa mâchoire était serrée à s'en faire exploser les dents et ses bras tendus à l'extrême. Steve allait perdre connaissance d'ici pas longtemps. Il allait mourir ... de la main même de son meilleur ami.

« Bu … cky … C'est … moi … Steve …

« Steve ?

La poigne se relâcha immédiatement et le sus-nommé toussa longuement, le visage à demi-violet, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau inspirer de l'air sans avoir l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu, il se tourna vers l'autre. Il avait repris place dans le lit. Steve se demanda pendant trente secondes comment, dans son état, il avait bien pu trouver assez d'énergie pour quasiment le tuer ; n'importe qui dans le même état n'aurait même pas pu bouger le petit doigt … en fait, n'importe qui d'autre serait déjà mort.

Remettant ses interrogations à plus tard, il fixa ses yeux sur Barnes, dont la tête était résolument tournée vers le plafond.

Il allait lui demander ce qui lui avait pris de l'attaquer ainsi, lorsqu'il trouva lui-même la réponse : il s'était senti en danger et son corps avait réagi à l'instinct, c'était évident.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il à la place de sa question informulée.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Pire, Bucky se tourna sur le côté, dos à lui.

Steve soupira, apparemment ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler. Il lui faudrait prendre son mal en patience.

« Très bien. Reprit-il en se dirigeant malgré lui vers la porte. Je repasserais plus tard. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux sonner. Il doit y avoir un boitier avec un bouton rouge à côté de toi. Repose-toi bien.

Il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse et le Captain quitta la pièce. En remontant vers le salon, il demanda à Jarvis de l'appeler lui directement si jamais Bucky avait besoin de quoique ce soit.

L'immense horloge numérique du salon indiquait 4h13 du matin, aussi Steve se demanda, alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur, pourquoi la lumière était toujours allumée. Après quelques pas, il finit par apercevoir Bruce, assis tranquillement sur un des canapés démesurément grands, lunettes sur le nez, occupé à taper Dieu sait quoi sur son ordinateur. Il leva les yeux de ses notes à l'approche du Captain et fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que tu devais veiller sur Barnes ?

« Crois-moi, il n'a pas besoin qu'on veille sur lui … Répondit-il, lasse, en s'écrasant à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

« Il est réveillé … et il n'est pas passé loin de me tuer lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux …

« Je vois … Je vais aller le voir (Il commença à se lever).

« J'attendrais demain si j'étais toi : il ne semble pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour amorcer une conversation.

« D'accord ... Dans ce cas je vais aller dormir (Il referme son PC). Tu préfères que je t'attende avant d'y aller ou non ?

« Je préfèrerais oui.

« Bien, dans ce cas, bonne nuit Steve.

« Bruce, attends : tu as eu les résultats des examens de Bucky ?

« Non, mais ils devraient me parvenir dans la matinée, je te tiendrais au courant.

« Merci, à demain alors.

Steve resta quelques minutes à contempler le mur en face de lui, avant de se lever, non sans pousser un long soupire, et de se rendre dans ses appartements.

Il se retournait encore et encore dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il avait déjà pris deux douches qui, d'ordinaire, suffisaient à l'endormir. Mais son cerveau semblait trop en effervescence pour qu'il n'espère pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Bucky … Il avait tellement de choses à lui demander : Où était-il depuis un an ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Qui avait-il rencontré ? Avait-il recouvrer la mémoire ? … Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux encore humides : en fait, cette unique question l'intéressait … Celle-ci et « Se souvient-il enfin de moi ? ». Si Hydra avait voulu l'atteindre avec Bucky, elle avait bien réussi : Steve ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire que de retirer la mémoire de quelqu'un …

Après une nuit trop agitée pour être qualifiée de reposante, Steve se réveilla avec la sensation désagréable de s'être pris un seau d'eau : il était littéralement trempé, la sueur ayant collé au tee-shirt avec lequel il dormait. Secouant la tête, il se rendit dans sa salle de bain, se notant mentalement de penser à changer ses draps.

Sa douche fut plus que rapide (moins de deux minutes) et acheva de le réveiller pleinement. Attrapant son jogging, il prit alors la direction de la salle de sport.

Tous les matins, c'était le même rituel : levé, douche, une centaine de longueurs dans la piscine, quelques ados et enfin une série de coups de poing dans le sac de frappe. Mais aujourd'hui, Steve n'avait pas le coeur à s'entraîner : ses longueurs étaient plus lentes, ses ados moins nombreux et ses coups moins vigoureux. Il finit par laisser tomber, regagnant les étages bien moins en nage qu'à l'accoutumée.

Jarvis avait pris le soin d'ouvrir les stores, aussi c'est un magnifique soleil qui accueillit Steve lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine. Comme à son habitude (et parce qu'il était toujours le premier levé), il prépara le petit déjeuner de chacun des Avengers. Il commençait juste à manger le sien lorsque Tony entra dans la pièce. Le Captain haussa un sourcils, interrogateur : Depuis quand exactement Anthony Stark se levait à 8h36 du matin ? L'intéressé esquissa un sourire en voyant la tête du soldat et s'écrasa à ses côtés, non sans avoir récupéré son propre petit déjeuner.

« Quoi ? Fit-il après avoir avalé quelques gorgées de café. Moi aussi ça m'arrive de me lever tôt !

« Oui … Tous les trente-six du mois ! Et jamais sans une bonne raison.

« Bon ok, j'avoue …

« Alors ?

« Loki est passé hier soir …

« Le vrai Loki ou l'une de ses projections ?

« Ça a vraiment une importance ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

« Rien qui ne concerne les Avengers.

« Oh ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il _te_ voulait ?

« A ton avis ?

Steve poussa un soupir.

« Tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense.

Tony roula des yeux.

« Et tu sais aussi que je me fiche de ton avis.

« Vraiment ? Rappelle-moi qui est-ce qui te ramasse à la petite cuillère à chaque fois que tu te rends compte qu'il se fout de ta gueule ?

« C'était différent cette fois !

« En quoi était-ce différent ? Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ? Qu'il allait rester sur Terre juste pour tes beaux yeux alors qu'il est toujours officiellement recherché par le SHIELD ?

« Plus ou moins …

« Alors, dis-moi : Où est-il ce matin ?

« Il m'a réveillé pour me dire qu'il avait des choses à régler sur Asgard et sur Jotunheim mais qu'il reviendrait dès que possible …

« Comme d'habitude ! Rappelle-moi combien de temps il a mit à revenir la dernière fois ? Deux mois, si ma mémoire est bonne ?

« Le temps s'écoule différemment là-bas et tu le sais très bien !

« D'accord ! Si ça te permet de te rassurer alors continue de penser ça ! Continue de penser qu'il finira toujours par revenir ! Demande toi juste si c'est toi qui l'intéresse ou ce que tu lui apportes …

« Tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmerde Rogers !

Tony se releva de sa chaise, furieux. Il n'avait même pas fini son petit déjeuner.

« Tu sais, c'est pas parce que t'es seul que t'es obligé de te défouler sur moi comme tu le fais !

Il y eut un petit moment de silence et Steve finit par soupirer.

« Excuse-moi Tony … C'est juste que tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense … C'est malsain cette relation, ça finira par te détruire …

« Peut-être pas.

« C'est tout ce que je te souhaite.

« Et sinon avec Barnes ? Demande le brun, changeant radicalement de sujet et d'attitude.

« Comment ça, Barnes ?

« Bah, tu l'as cherché partout pendant presqu'un an et voilà qu'on te le serre quasiment sur un plateau …

« Et ?

« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne le lâcherais pas d'une semelle ?

« C'était avant qu'il essaye de me tuer …

« Ah. Merde. Tu vas faire quoi du coup ?

« J'attends que Bruce se lève pour retourner le voir.

« Parce que t'as peur d'y aller seul ? Fit-il en souriant.

« Non, parce que je ne suis pas médecin et que j'ai besoin de son avis pour savoir où en sont ses blessures.

« Mmh mmh … J'pensais que t'aurais envie de passer un moment privilégié avec lui …

« Oui, mais pour le moment, je suis d'avantage inquiet pour sa santé que pour ce qu'il a fait pendant un an.

« J'pensais pas vraiment à ça par « moment privilégié » … Reprit Tony, un vieux sourire évasif peint sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu …

« Salut …

Clint venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt, l'air encore endormi.

« Clint ! Hurla presque Stark en se jetant sur le nouveau venu, finissant de la réveiller et snobant par la même la question avortée de Steve. J'ai bossé sur tes flèches ! Faut que tu viennes voir !

« Ça peut pas attendre que je prenne mon petit dej' ?

« Non !

« Ok … (Il roule des yeux) … C'est bon, j'arrive …

Ils prirent la direction de l'atelier-labo, laissant Steve, seul, au milieu de la pièce. Qu'avait bien pu vouloir dire Stark ? Il ne s'interrogea guère longtemps puisque Bruce arriva et, après un rapide café, ils partirent pour l'infirmerie.

(Quelque part entre la cuisine et l'atelier-labo de Tony)

« Dis-moi, t'as vraiment bossé sur mes flèches ou tu cherchais juste à échapper à Steve ?

« Non, j'ai vraiment travaillé dessus. Mais c'était pour autre chose que je voulais te voir …

« Quoi comme chose ?

« Un nouveau pari !

« Ou la la ! Vas-y balance !

« Steve et Barnes …

« Ouais … ?

« Tout ce que tu veux qu'ils finissent ensemble !

Il y eut un petit moment de silence … puis Clint explosa littéralement de rire, à tel point qu'il finit par être obligé de s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Tony croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vraisemblablement agacé.

« Tony … Tu délires … totalement ! Finit par articuler l'archer lorsqu'il retrouva enfin son sérieux. Non mais Steve ? Gay ? T'as totalement perdu l'esprit !

« Si tu le dis … Bon, tu veux parier oui ou non ?

« Ah bah alors là, carrément ! On parie quoi ?

« Mmh … Je sais ! Le perdant deviendra le larbin du gagnant pendant une semaine !

« Il pourra lui faire faire ce qu'il veut ?

« Ouais !

« Alors adjugé ! Mais dis-toi bien que tu vas perdre Stark !

« C'est cela oui, c'est cela … Bon tu viens voir tes flèches, oui ou merde ?

Bruce et Steve avaient quasiment atteint l'infirmerie. En chemin, le scientifique avait expliquer au Captain que l'état de Barnes était désormais stable et que, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, son corps semblait être en capacité de pouvoir se régénérer tout seul. D'ici quelques heures à quelques jours, le Soldat d'Hiver serait entièrement remis.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux divers membres d'Hydra qu'il avait interrogé : ils avaient tous été unanimes pour dire que l'organisation avait tenté de mettre au point le même sérum que celui que le SHIELD lui avait administré … Visiblement, le résultat n'avait pas été totalement un échec … Une partie de l'esprit de Steve remerciait silencieusement les personnes qui l'avaient administré à Bucky : vu toute la torture qu'il avait subi, sans le sérum il serait déjà mort … Son poing se sera tout de même lorsqu'il pensa que les personnes qui avait fabriqué le sérum étaient certainement les mêmes que celles qui l'avaient torturé pendant des années …

Lorsque les deux Avengers pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Barnes, celui-ci était assis sur son lit, fixant le mur en face. Il ne leur accorda pas un regard.

Bruce se présenta et fit une sorte de résumé de la situation au Soldat d'Hiver : ce qui s'était passé à son arrivée à la tour, les différents examens qui avaient été fait et les résultats qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Le « patient » n'eut aucune réaction, à tel point que Steve se demanda s'il était réellement conscient. Celui-ci avait préparé un petit déjeuner pour Bucky, se basant sur ses souvenirs pour savoir ce qu'il mangeait. Il le posa sur la table à côté du lit. Son ancien ami ne réagissait toujours pas.

Bruce termina ses explications et entreprit de vérifier que toutes les perfusions étaient toujours viables. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Barnes retrouva l'usage de la parole :

« Merci …

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Bruce et Steve l'avait parfaitement entendu.

« Ce n'est rien, juste mon travail.

Barnes se tourna vers lui.

« Vous êtes Bruce Banner c'est ça ? Celui qui peut se transformer en créature verte ?

« Je … Oui, effectivement, c'est moi.

Il se remit à fixer le mur, le regard dans le vague.

« J'ai entendu parler de vous …

« Je … Euh oui … Je … D'accord … Euh … En tous cas, votre état est stable. Je … Je reviendrais d'ici quelques heures …

Visiblement, Bruce était légèrement perturbé …

« Oh je … Steve souhaiterait vous posez quelques questions, maintenant que vous allez mieux …

Aussitôt, le regard de Bucky se posa sur son ancien meilleur ami et il le foudroya littéralement du regard. Steve en eut le souffle coupé : ce regard était bien pire que l'épisode d'hier où il avait faillit l'étrangler. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de pure haine, de rage, de colère, lesquels étaient tous dirigés vers lui, Steve.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de parler à Steve, commença-t-il sans lâcher le sus-nommé du regard. Je n'ai absolument rien à lui dire.

« Mais … Bucky …

« Bordel Rogers ! C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas « Casse-toi de là ! Je refuse de voir ta gueule ? » ?!

Le scope qui indiquait les signes vitaux du Soldat d'Hiver commença à s'emballer.

« Monsieur Barnes, calmez-vous … Fit Bruce, cherchant autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas un tranquillisant.

« Je me calmerais lorsqu'il aura quitté cette foutue pièce !

« Monsieur Barnes ! Sachez que vous êtes dans la tour des Avengers, en tant que patient, certes, mais également en tant que fugitif recherché ! Alors vous allez laisser Steve …

« Laisse tomber Bruce …

Le scientifique se tourna vers le chef des Avengers, dont le regard était voilé de tristesse.

« Si Bucky ne veut pas …

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

« D'accord … Si Barnes ne veut pas que je sois là, ça ne sert à rien que je reste. Je ré-essayerais plus tard.

« Tu peux toujours crever pour que je te dise quoi que ce soit ! Vas en Enfer Steve !

« J'y suis déjà …

Il lança un dernier regard à son ancien meilleur ami, puis à Bruce, et il quitta la chambre. Dès qu'il fut sorti, les yeux de Barnes se noyèrent de larmes. Furieusement, il les essuya d'un revers de la main, essayant vainement de se calmer en re-fixant le mur (hautement passionnant on dirait) qu'il avait devant lui. Bruce, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, soupira, prit une chaise et se positionna à côté du lit. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ôtez-moi d'un doute : vous avez parfaitement retrouvé votre mémoire, non ?

Barnes mit quelques secondes avant de simplement hocher la tête.

« Dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas votre réaction vis-à-vis de Steve … C'était votre meilleur ami, non ?

Il y eut plusieurs longues minutes de silence, lesquelles permirent aux signes vitaux du Soldat de redevenir corrects.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, finit-il par soupirer.

« Alors expliquez moi.

Barnes se tourna vers lui.

« Votre technique d'interrogatoire est très étrange.

« Elle est étrange car ce n'en est pas une. On a une agent surentraînée pour ce genre de chose en général. Si je suis ici, c'est en temps que médecin. Et parce que Steve me l'a demandé. Je cherche juste à comprendre.

« Steve …

Ses deux poings commencèrent à se serrer.

« Il s'inquiète réellement pour vous, vous savez.

« Steve n'est qu'un putain d'égoïste. Il ne s'inquiète que pour lui.

Sa réplique fit ouvrir grand les yeux à Bruce.

« Je ne sais pas pour qui vous prenez Steve Rogers, mais visiblement la description que vous en avez est très éloignée de la réalité !

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Alors comment vous appelez quelqu'un qui vous laisse tomber d'un train ? Qui vous laisse vous faire torturez pendant des années ? Qui vous laisse vous faire retournez le cerveau ? C'EST QUOI LE MOT QUE VOUS UTILISEZ POUR DÉFINIR CE GENRE DE PERSONNE ?!

Ses signes vitaux se ré-emballèrent …

« Steve vous a cru mort.

… pour se calmer aussi sec.

« J'aurais préféré l'être.

Bruce se décala sur sa chaise.

« Quand avez-vous retrouvez la mémoire ?

« Quelques temps après que le SHIELD est implosé. Après avoir été cherché cette enflure au fond d'un lac.

« Comment sont revenus les souvenirs ?

« Par vagues.

Silence.

« Au début, c'était juste des brides de souvenirs. Des sensations, des impressions. Et puis petit à petit les souvenirs les plus récents sont revenus …

« Ceux avec Hydra ?

Il hocha la tête.

« Comment avez-vous gérez ça ?

« Je ne l'ai pas géré. J'ai explosé toute une forêt, faute de pouvoir contenir le flot d'horreur qui circulait dans ma tête. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou.

« Et après ?

« J'ai voulu me venger. Mes souvenirs m'ont conduit dans différentes bases à travers le monde, mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un m'avait devancé …

« Steve. C'est pour ça que vous lui en voulez autant ? Parce qu'il vous a empêché de vous venger ?

« Non. Je lui en veux parce que tout ça est arrivé par SA faute !

« Je vois. Vos souvenirs sont revenus, mais pas dans le bon ordre dirons-nous. Vous avez d'abord fait face au souvenirs les plus récents pour finir avec les plus anciens …

« Vous savez ce qu'on se dit lorsque l'on voit tout ça dans sa tête ? On se dit qu'on va la retrouver : la personne responsable. J'ai d'abord cru qu'anéantir Hydra serait la solution. Mais, au fur et à mesure que mes souvenirs sont remontés à la surface, j'ai finit par apercevoir le véritable responsable, celui qui m'avait laissé pour mort après que je sois tombé d'un train … !

Bruce marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel il essuya ses lunettes.

« Vous savez que votre raisonnement n'est pas rationnel ? Finit-il par lancer au Soldat.

« …

« Vous en voulez à Steve pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. J'ai lu le compte-rendu de ce qui s'est passé dans le train, justement. Vous avez fait une chute de plus de quarante mètres. N'importe qui d'autre serait mort. Vous ne pouvez pas blâmer Steve d'y avoir cru, comme n'importe quelle personne humaine.

« …

« Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

« …

« Vos souvenirs d'avant le front sont-ils également revenus ? Ceux de votre enfance, de votre adolescence par exemple ?

« Je ne vois pas le rapport …

« Vous et Steve êtes amis depuis que vous êtes gamins. Vous pouvez donc facilement imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il vous a vu tombé du train ce fameux jour …

« …

« Si vous ne souhaitez plus parler je comprendrais …

« …

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

« …

Bruce se releva, rangeant la chaise dans un coin de la pièce. La main sur la poignée de porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le patient.

« Vous savez, Steve ne vous a jamais oublié : il a passé un an à vous chercher partout sur les cinq continents. Et, avant ça, il se rendait deux fois par an sur votre tombe, pour votre anniversaire et pour le jour de votre mort.

« …

Il ouvrit la porte.

« Il y a une dernière chose, une chose que Steve n'a jamais dit à personne : s'il s'est retrouvé piégé dans la glace, c'est parce qu'il a essayé de se suicider. Officiellement pour sauver son pays - c'est comme cela que c'est présenté dans les rapports officiels. Officieusement, cependant, c'était à cause de vous. Parce qu'il avait échoué à vous sauvez, vous.

« …

« Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. Même si ce n'était pas à moi de vous le dire.

Avant que Barnes n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, Bruce était déjà sorti.

Les jours passèrent et l'état de Barnes s'améliora grandement. Deux jours à peine après son entretien d'avec Bruce, il était parfaitement remis. Tony avait donc renforcé la sécurité, le contorsionnant désormais totalement au lit. Natasha s'était longuement entretenu avec lui, l'interrogeant dans les règles de l'art. Cependant, rien de transcendant n'était réellement ressorti de l'échange : les informations apportées par Barnes confirmaient juste celles dont disposaient déjà l'équipe grâce à Steve.

Lorsque l'état de Barnes n'indiqua plus son maintien à l'infirmerie, Tony organisa son transfert vers l'un des étages, qu'il avait bien évidemment fait renforcé. Officiellement, il était cantonné là-bas, mais chacun des Avengers savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à en sortir si l'envie lui en prenait.

Le SHIELD, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, n'avait pas été informé. Steve l'avait refusé et était près à en assumer l'entière responsabilité si quelque chose devait arriver à cause de Barnes. Steve qui, d'ailleurs, ne sortait guère plus de ses appartements. Comme disait Stark, c'était à croire que c'était lui le prisonnier. Depuis qu'il s'était fait jeter de l'infirmerie par son ancien meilleur ami, il n'avait même pas eu le courage de réitérer l'expérience. Il s'était arrêté plusieurs fois à l'entrée de ses appartements, sans jamais y pénétrer. Bruce lui avait raconté ce qu'ils s'étaient dits et, depuis lors, Steve ne dormait quasiment plus, rongé par la culpabilité.

Les jours passèrent et, bientôt, Barnes fut autoriser à quitter ses appartements afin de profiter lui-aussi des lieux communs. Comme l'avait suggéré Stark, si Loki pouvait apparaître à sa guise partout dans la tour, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Barnes ne puisse pas en faire autant. Clint et Natasha avait eu des réserves mais Bruce avait appuyé la décision de Tony.

L'atmosphère qui régnait au niveau des étages communs était électrique, notamment lorsque Barnes et Steve étaient présents en même temps. C'était assez rare pourtant, l'un ou l'autre finissant toujours par prendre la fuite. C'est d'ailleurs ce que venait de faire Steve, lorsqu'il avait vu apparaître le Soldat d'Hiver dans l'ascenseur. Il était parti tellement précipitamment qu'il en avait oublié son carnet de croquis.

Stark attrapa le carnet et, se relevant du canapé, il se dirigea vers le Soldat Bis (surnom ridicule qu'il donnait à Barnes). Il lui fourra le carnet dans les mains.

« Tu devrais regarder ça. Je suis sûr que tu vas le trouver trèèèèès instructif …

Avec un regard suggestif, il lui fit un clin d'oeil et prit l'ascenseur.

Le salon était vide, ce qui permit à Barnes de pouvoir tranquillement feuilleter le carnet. Dès les premiers dessins, il sut qu'il appartenait à Steve. Il aurait reconnu ce coup de crayon entre mille.

Observant les images qui apparaissaient devant ses yeux, il reçu un sacré choc lorsqu'il reconnut son visage sur le papier rugueux. Continuant sa progression dans le cahier, il se rendit compte que Steve lui avait réservé des dizaines et des dizaines de pages. Et puis, il tomba sur le tout dernier dessin que celui-ci comprenait. C'était une double page. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, ce qui n'arrivait jamais depuis qu'il avait réussi à dompter ses émotions. La main tremblante, il caressa doucement la surface du papier.

Inspirant un grand coup, il referma le carnet et reprit l'ascenseur. Machinalement, il marcha vers _ses_ appartements et tapa juste deux coups à la porte. Steve ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux baignant d'eau, simplement vêtu d'une serviette. Bucky se jeta alors littéralement sur lui, les faisant tous deux tomber au sol. Il attrapa son visage et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Steve, en état de choc, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, ce qui poussa Barnes à arrêter ce qu'il faisait.

Se rendant visiblement compte de la situation, il se releva et tendit la main au blond pour l'aider également. Celui-ci le regardait, totalement interdit. Sa serviette s'était détachée et rien ne cachait plus sa nudité désormais. Barnes s'attarda sur son sexe quelques secondes puis il secoua la tête. Puisque l'autre ne bougeait toujours pas, il s'accroupit devant lui.

« Steve, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de le sortir de sa léthargie : le sus-nommé se redressa enfin et, réalisant sa nudité, entreprit de récupérer sa serviette, le visage entièrement écarlate.

Barnes se releva également, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres devant la gêne manifeste de l'autre soldat.

« Je … Entre … Je … Tu peux t'assoir … Juste le temps que .. Je m'habille … Je … J'arrive.

Bucky pouffa.

« Tu pouvais rester comme ça, tu sais …

Il vit un frisson parcourir les épaules de Steve mais ne put observer son visage car celui-ci était de dos. Il revint moins d'une minute après, habillé d'un jogging. Dois-je préciser que le jogging semblait légèrement trop petit ? Je vous laisse imaginer tout ce qu'il moulait …

Barnes le regarda prendre place face à lui et il déglutit en voyant sa tenue … Steve prit la parole, ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris au juste ?

Bucky avait toujours été d'un naturel impulsif … Réfléchir avant d'agir, c'était le genre de Steve ça.

« J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant de le faire …

Ça fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas adressé la parole, la dernière fois tu m'as hurlé dessus que tu ne voulais plus me revoir et voilà que tu viens comme une fleur à mes appartements et là tu te jettes sur moi parce que, je cite, « tu n'as pas réfléchi avant » ?

Du calme Steve, reprends ta respiration sinon tu vas faire une syncope.

Je ne suis plus le gamin que tu protégeais, Barnes. Et je ne vais pas faire une syncope.

Barnes le regarda quelques instants, comme s'il voyait toujours le gosse chétif qu'il était il y a plus de 70 ans.

« Je sais, Steve. Je sais.

Silence.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit son journal.

« La dernière double page était très intéressante. Tu pourras remercier Stark pour ça.

Steve piqua un fard, sans même avoir ouvert le carnet. Il savait très bien ce que montrait cette dernière double page justement …

Il posa le carnet à côté de lui.

« Barnes, je …

« Bucky.

« Quoi ?

« Tu m'appelais Bucky.

« Je … Très bien …

C'était à n'y rien comprendre vraiment …

« Écoute Bucky, je … Je suis au courant de l'échange que tu as eu avec Bruce et je … Je voulais m'excuser … Je croyais que je n'en aurais jamais l'occasion, mais puisque tu es là … Je suis vraiment désolé. Tout ce qui t'es arrivé est entièrement de ma faute et je …

Bucky s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps s'arrêta … ou plutôt, le temps les renvoya bien des décennies en arrière, à l'époque où Steve avait juste besoin d'être protégé.

« Steve …

Les yeux du blond commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, qu'il réussit néanmoins à contenir. Le manque de sommeil et la culpabilité qui le rongeait le rendait vraiment faible …

« Steve … Arrête.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui.

« C'est moi qui doit m'excuser. Ce que j'ai dit à Bruce, ce que je t'ai dit à toi… je ne le pensais pas. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai réalisé que tu n'y étais pour rien dans ce que Hydra m'avait fait subir.

Steve le fixa sans comprendre.

« Je t'en ai voulu, oui ça c'est sûr. Mais pas pour ce que tu crois …

« Je ne comprends rien …

« J'étais amoureux de toi, Steve.

S'il n'avait pas été assis, le sus-nommé serait tombé à la renverse.

« Je … Quoi ?

« J'étais amoureux de toi. Et si je t'en ai tant voulu, c'est parce que je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque. A partir du moment où je suis tombé du train, j'étais persuadé que tu m'avais oublié …

« Bucky …

« Je me suis alors juré, à ce moment là, que j'allais te railler de ma mémoire.

Silence.

« Si je t'ai autant rejeté, si je t'ai autant évité lorsque tu m'as cherché partout pendant un an, si je t'ai autant hurlé dessus la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas me souvenir. Je ne voulais pas faire face à la réalité : celle qui dit que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Nouveau silence. Steve attrapa le carnet et l'ouvrit à la dernière double page.

« Et puis tu es tombé sur ça …

« Oui. Et toutes mes résolutions se sont écroulées.

Bucky posa alors de nouveau ses yeux sur le dessin exécuté si justement qu'on aurait pu croire à une photo. Celui-ci représentait les deux hommes, nus, simplement couchés l'un contre l'autre. La suggestivité du croquis laissait peu de place à l'imagination en ce qui concerne la relation qu'entretenaient les deux personnages.

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Steve reprenne la parole.

« J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand tu es tombé de ce train.

Et cette fois-ci, c'est Steve qui se jeta sur Bucky, les renversant une nouvelle fois au sol. Bucky répondit tout de suite aux ardeurs de son ancien meilleur ami et leur baiser prit une tournure passionnée, violente, comme une vengeance envers tout ce qui avait pu les séparer jusqu'alors.

Roulant sur le sol, chacun batailla pour savoir qui l'emporterait sur la dominance de l'autre. Ce fut Bucky qui l'emporta et, allongé contre Steve, il recommença à l'embrasser.

La fougue finit cependant par se tarir, laissant enfin la sensualité et la douceur prendre le dessus. Le baiser prit alors une allure plus douce, plus câline.

A bout de souffle, Bucky rompit leur baiser, partant à l'assaut du cou de Steve qui commença à gémir.

« Bucky … Je …

Celui-ci releva la tête et fixa Steve qui en avait perdu son latin. Il avait les joues rougies, la respiration sifflante et les cheveux plus décoiffés que jamais. De la luxure à l'état pure !

« Steve, j'ai une question à te poser …

« Putain Bucky ! Tu crois que c'est le moment ?!

Ce-dernier releva un sourcils et s'assit à califourchon sur le blond.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu parles aussi mal toi ?

Steve se releva à l'aide de ses coudes.

« Stark a une mauvaise influence sur moi je crois …

« J'espère qu'il a juste une mauvaise influence alors …

« Attends, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

« Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

« Non mais je rêve ou tu es jaloux ?

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je m'interroge c'est tout.

Il lança à Steve un regard interrogatif.

« Comment était-il au courant pour le dessin ?

Steve roula des yeux et s'allongea au sol.

« Il est par hasard tombé sur mon carnet. Et, étant donné qu'il n'a aucun respect pour la vie privée des autres, il l'a bien évidemment feuilleté …

« Eh bien, heureusement pour nous. Sinon, on ne serait pas dans cette situation …

Il recommença à lui mordiller le cou. Steve gémit mais le repoussa gentiment par les épaules.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus ?

« C'est pas ça. C'est juste que tu semblais vouloir me demander quelque chose tout à l'heure ?

« Oui. Je voulais te demander si tu étais prêt à aller plus loin.

« Comment ça « plus loin » ?

« Steve, ma parole ! Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi entre nous après ça ? Qu'on va tranquillement s'embrasser avant d'aller faire une partie de cartes ?!

Le blond piqua un fard monstrueux lorsqu'il sembla enfin saisir où voulait en venir son ami.

« Je … C'est que …

« Steve …

« Non mais … C'est juste que …

« Steve, je sais que tu es encore vierge ! Pas besoin de faire ta sainte-nitouche !

« Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! Et puis qui te dit que je suis encore vierge !

« C'est pas le cas ?

« Si … mais …

« Steve … Je veux juste savoir si tu es prêt à aller plus loin. Je ne te jugerais pas. Tu as le droit de vouloir attendre.

Pour toute réponse, Steve inversa leur position, se retrouvant à califourchon sur Bucky.

« J'ai attendu 70 ans. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre d'avantage.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« C'est juste que … Je n'ai vraiment aucune expérience dans ce domaine-là.

« Moi j'en ai.

Steve le fixa, totalement ahuri, ce qui arracha un sourire à son compagnon.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'était il y a longtemps …

« Tu as déjà coucher avec des hommes ?!

« C'était il y a longtemps, je te dis… Juste pour essayer … Quoi ? Tu vas te mettre à bouder ?

« J'ai plus dix ans, merci !

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu boudes alors ?

« …

Il retourna la situation pour se retrouver au-dessus du blond, lequel faisait visiblement la gueule. Il l'embrassa juste du bout des lèvres.

« Boude pas Steve ! On s'en fout du passé ! Ce qui compte c'est ce qui se passe maintenant.

Il recommença à lui mordiller le cou mais Steve ne gémissait plus. En fait, il faisait un effort surhumain pour contenir le plaisir qu'il ressentait déjà … et que Bucky avait déjà remarqué.

« Retiens tes cris autant que tu veux, mais je sais que tu es excité. Je suis allongé sur toi, je te rappelle, ce qui fait que je sens très bien qu'une certaine partie de ton corps est en train de réagir …

« …

« Steve. Dis-moi juste si tu veux que je m'arrête maintenant. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire après …

Silence. Steve soupira et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son homologue. Il ne prononça que quatre mots qui embrasèrent littéralement son ancien meilleur ami.

« J'ai envie de toi.

Attrapant le visage de Steve, il l'embrassa plus passionnément que jamais alors que l'autre recommençait enfin à gémir.

Très rapidement, Bucky retira les vêtements qu'il portait (achetés par Stark) ainsi que ceux du blond. Celui-ci se mit de nouveau à rougir lorsqu'il en prit conscience. Il passa son bras devant ses yeux, visiblement pour cacher la gêne qu'il ressentait. Mais Bucky ne le voyait pas de cette façon.

« Steve … Regarde-moi.

Celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement. Son attitude arracha un sourire pervers au brun qui, sans prévenir, descendit rapidement au niveau du sexe de l'autre qu'il engloutit. Steve hurla littéralement, sous l'effet de surprise et de plaisir mélangé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un truc pareil ! Et c'était bon ! Très bon ! Trop bon peut-être … Et trop rapide aussi ! Si ça continuait il allait …

« Bucky … Bu … Arrête … S'il te … plaît …

Le sus-nommé releva la tête, continuant de stimuler le sexe de l'autre avec sa main, usant de mouvements lents et terriblement érotiques …

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'arrête ? Lui demanda-t-il, le regard brûlant.

Steve déglutit. Cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué de parler avec cette vague de plaisir qui menaçait de le submerger …

« Je … Je vais … Je vais jouir si … si tu continues !

« Et ?

Il donna un long coup de langue sur la hampe dressée, ce qui arracha un violent gémissement à Steve qui essayait vainement de se contorsionner pour échapper au brun.

« Je … Je ne veux pas … jouir … avant que …

« Avant que quoi ?

Deuxième coup de langue, un peu plus appuyé cette fois-ci. Steve commença à trembler.

« Je … Je …

Sa respiration était saccadée et son visage écarlate. Soudain, il sembla retrouver l'usage normal de la parole et planta résolument son regard dans celui de son homologue, toute trace de gêne disparue.

« Je veux jouir lorsque tu m'auras pénétrer. Pas avant.

Bucky sourit et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement, sa main toujours sur son sexe.

« Dans ce cas, Steve … tu risques d'être très déçu. Car je ne compte pas m'arrêter avant que tu es jouis justement !

« Mais …

« Je vais te faire jouir deux fois.

Et sans plus de paroles, il reprit le sexe de Steve en bouche. Ses mouvements étaient très rapides, trop pour le blond qui, malgré toute sa retenue, finit par atteindre la jouissance. Barnes avala le liquide et l'embrassa de nouveau. Le blond mit quelque temps à retrouver sa respiration, les yeux encore embrumés par la vague de plaisir qui venait de ravager son corps. Bucky en profita alors pour introduire un premier doigt à l'intérieur de son futur amant. Il sentit se dernier se tendre face à l'intrusion, aussi il reprit ses caresses au niveau de son sexe. Lorsqu'il Steve commença à gémir, il introduisit un second doigt puis un troisième, réalisant des mouvements amples et souples pour détendre les chairs. Très rapidement, le héros de l'Amérique recommença à se tendre. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts …

« Bucky … Je t'en prie … Viens …

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Retirant ses doigts, ce qui provoqua au passage un grognement de la part de Steve, il présenta son sexe gorgé de sang à son entrée. Sans quitter le blond des yeux, il le pénétra d'un rapide coup de hanche, qui fit crier Steve, aussi bien de douleur que de plaisir.

Le laissant s'habituer à la taille impressionnante de son sexe, il repartit l'embrasser, ses mains se perdant sur son corps, notamment au niveau des mamelons, endroit très sensible chez le blond.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Steve amorça un premier coup de hanche, signalant à son amant qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger. Bucky entama un rythme lent, sensuel, amoureux. Ils gémissaient tous les deux, s'embrassant par moment pour se faire taire l'un l'autre. Au fur et à mesure, les coups de reins s'intensifièrent, devenant plus rudes, plus bestiaux, plus pressants. Le rythme se fit endiablé et l'orgasme qui les secoua au même instant les laissa totalement transis, épuisés. Barnes s'écroula sur Steve qui le prit dans ses bras. Le temps de retrouver sa respiration et la brun se retira, s'allongeant aux côtés de Steve, sur le sol. Il restèrent un moment comme ça, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Puis Steve prit la parole.

« Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état ? Je veux dire : celui dans lequel tu es arrivé à la tour ?

Barnes esquissa un sourire, prenant appui sur son coude pour regarder l'autre.

« C'est une histoire débile … En fait, ça faisait un moment que je fixais la tour depuis la rue. J'étais en train de me demander si je devais ou non y pénétrer, sachant que j'allais devoir te faire face, lorsque … Eh bien, lorsqu'un bus est arrivé et met passé dessus ! Après ça, je n'ai plus vraiment eu d'autres choix …

« Attends, tu t'es fait écrasé par un bus ?!

« Oui …

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es totalement …

Steve se mit à partir dans une tirade pleine de panache, laquelle faisait trait presqu'exclusivement au manque de réflexion de son ami.

(Dans l'atelier de Stark)

« C'est bon Jarvis, tu peux couper.

Le téléviseur qui montrait les deux anciens soldats s'éteignit et Tony esquissa un sourire sadique.

« Envois-ça sur l'écran de Clint, il doit être dans sa chambre là …

Le cri de désespoir que poussa l'espion se fit entendre à travers toute la tour. Jubilant, Tony prit la direction des parties communes. Avant de prendre la porte, il lança une dernière phrase à son majordome numérique …

« Fais-en une copie. Juste au cas où …


End file.
